Current approaches in web page design focus on providing websites crafted to provide an optimal viewing experience across a range of different network devices (e.g., desktops, laptops, tablets, smart phones, etc.) used to access the Internet. Such approaches focus on presenting websites in a manner that can be easily read on each type of device and navigated with a minimum amount of resizing, panning, scrolling or other user gestures. As such, a number of different designs for each web page may be created to deliver the optimal viewing experience to each different type of device.
Because these network devices are capable of accessing the Internet from nearly any location, users of these devices often access the Internet and view web pages in a mobile manner. For example, a user may begin a network session while in one physical location and the user may continue the session as they move to another location. This mobility causes devices to switch between different communication networks and access the internet over a variety of different network connections. Each of these networks and network connections have different attributes (e.g., network speed, signal strength, bandwidth, signal-to-noise ratio, etc.) affecting the delivery of web pages to the devices. In some instances, a network or network connection may limit the user's viewing experience of a particular web page due to the limited capabilities of the network or network connection.